1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and an optical device.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, in a lens interchangeable digital camera and the like, there are problems such that dust is shown in a taken image due to accretion of the dust on a surface of a filter of an image pick-up element. In order to solve such problems, a system has been developed wherein an anti-dust member is provided between an image pick-up element and an optical system to ensure dust-prevention for the image pick-up element and filters as well as removing the attached dust on the anti-dust member by vibration (refer to JP Patent Publication No. 2003-319222).